


These Days

by notsocleverwriter



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Divorce, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Divorce, Reddie, enjoy because, it's all just a mess, there is no rime or reason, ya know, you're gonna hurt but you're gonna like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsocleverwriter/pseuds/notsocleverwriter
Summary: Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak were happy. Once. Things change and as the two evolve into their true selves they learn that sometimes love isn't enough. It's pain. Hurt. Agony. It's life.orEddie wanted a family, Richie wanted fame. Five years later they both got what they wanted and yet there is something missing. For Eddie it was a stable relationship, for Richie it was something much more that may or may not include the cute little girl clinging on to his ex husband’s leg.





	1. The Divorce: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was nothing but a prompt that took a turn and now it's all I can think about. Meh, shouldn't be more than a few chapters for those who even care to read it at all. Go and listen to Malcamore's song These Days and you'l get the jist.

He could smell it the moment he entered the apartment. 

The salty anger, the bitter frustration, all resonating from within the walls he called home. If he was being honest with himself-which he rarely was-he should have seen this coming from a mile away. Sixteen hours ago he had promised to be home ten hours before here, promising his husband the night of love and affection he so desperately wanted. But one thing lead to another and Richie had found himself knee deep in a party he didn’t know he had been invited to. He should have just left, should have turn tail and ran the moment he had been noticed but publicity was like his drug, and once he was on that high it was hard to come down. 

His body was submissive, cowering close to the floor as he drug his feet across the expensive carpet. There was no shouting, no hiss of his lover or explosion of curses and accusations. Instead there was Eddie, sitting at the well set up dinner with his hand in his face and his shoulders slumped. Richie didn’t know what to do, he wanted so desperately to call out to him, to apologize for his lapse of judgment but he felt as if it wasn’t his place so instead he waited. 

And waited. 

Minutes felt like hours, hours like days and after what was like forever Richie just wanted to scream. His mouth opened but his throat clenched, making a small, animistic noise that wasn’t acceptable for the movie star of his caliber. Even after ears his husband knew exactly what to do to make him feel three feet tall. Finally Eddie spoke though his fingers, his tone flat and emotionless. “I saw you on TMZ, at that rappers party downtown.” 

“Eds I-”

“No.” Eddie growled, still buried in his own palms. “No, you don’t get to come in here and call me that.” 

“I lost track of time.” Richie whined, pulling off his leather jacket and tossing it onto the couch. He took a step closer, noticing the effort that had been put into the dinner that had gone cold long before. It all made him sick, made him guilty which again-he should have expected. “It looks so great Eddie, I’m sorry that I missed it but let me make it up to you okay? We can go to that Italian restaurant that you like so much and I can get you fresh flowers and diamonds and fuck-whatever you want.” 

“You just don’t get it do you?” Eddie scoffed, slamming his downs onto the mahogany making Richie jump in surprise. The chair screamed out as Eddie pushed it back, telling the story of what could have been. Eddie turned to him then, his eyes puffy and red, his lips swollen, his body just so tired. He was wearing his best button down, one that Richie had gotten him last Christmas but it was now crumpled in places that made his weeping that much more obvious. “I don’t give a fuck about this dinner, this food doesn’t mean shit!” Eddie hissed, picking up his dinner plate and slamming it to the floor where the china shattered with the explosion of his strength. “I asked you to come home, for once to just be home when you said you would be and you couldn’t do that could you? Had to go and show your face, had to put your carrier above me!” 

“That’s not fair.” Richie found himself protesting, even though his brain was telling him to keep quiet. “This is my job, you knew what you were getting into when you moved to LA with me, knew that I would be out working late and sometimes that takes priority over date night.” 

“Oh my god.” Eddie half chuckled, half sobbed making the earth quake under him. “Can you shut up for five minutes, please? Just once don’t justify you’re shitty actions on your carrier or you’r manager or whatever fucking piece of ass is on the top of the charts. Take responsibility, tell me this is your fault!” 

“It’s my fault okay!” Richie shouted, his throat hoarse and his voice cracked. “I knew I was running late and I decided to stay at that party instead of coming home! Does that make this better? Does it fix any of this? No! I’m sorry, it was a shitty thing to do! I know that!” 

“You know that?” Eddie repeated, pulling at his scalp with his nimble fingers. “You know that I’ve been planning this for months, that I took off the entire day to put this together and you still-fuck Richie.” He choked on his own words, shaking his head and lowering his tone into something much more gut wrenching. “This is the third time this month that you’ve blown me off. Do you know how many times we’ve had sex in the past six weeks? None. Not once, whatever you are getting out there must be enough to make you forget your husband.” 

“I am not cheating on you.” Richie blurted instantly, knowing what the tabloids had been publishing and feeling defensive at the blatant lies. “I don’t care what any of those people say, I’m faithful to you Eddie. I promise.” 

“There are more ways to cheat than just sex.” Eddie muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “We don’t talk, don’t spend time together, I never see you unless I force you to take notice of me. You make me second guess myself, make me feel so worthless and it’s like you couldn’t care less. Whatever was between us before, the love and affection, it’s just gone and I-” He paused then, taking in a ragged breath before finishing, “I don’t know why I married you. Not anymore.“

“You don’t mean that.” Richie whispered, staring at his husband with a broken veil, the pain apparent in his voice. “Eddie, I’m sorry I missed dinner and I’ll admit that it’s been hard lately but I love you. Please, just please let me take you out and make this better,” 

“How can you make this better?” He asked, tears clumping against his lashes making Richie feel so small. “Do you really think a fancy dinner and expensive wine is going to fix this marriage?” 

“I can change.” Richie blurted, stepping forward and crowding Eddie’s space. This didn’t go well because the minute his had rose to touch his husband it was swatted aside, falling drastically to his side, making his heart clench. “I can do better, I can be better. Just give me a chance.” 

“It’s funny you know.” Eddie said, stepping away from his lover with tear stained cheeks. “The moment you think I’m leaving you decide that you can do better when not even ten minutes ago you were blaming your job and telling me that I should have expected this. I need a husband Richie, not a room mate.” 

“I am your husband.” 

“Are you?” Eddie asked, honestly asked with wide, amused eyes. “Is that what we are calling it now?” 

“Eddie-”

“I bought a plane tickets out of LA. I leave tonight and should land in New York early tomorrow morning.” 

“No. Eddie don’t-”

“Beverly and Ben are going to take me in until I can figure out what I’m going to do.” He finished, not bothering to even address Richie’s plea of attention. “I’ll text you when I land and let you know when to expect the movers to be here to move my things into storage.” 

“Please.” Richie whispered, desperation now vibrating from every fiber in his being. “Don’t do this. I love you, don’t leave me.” 

Eddie broke, sobbing and withering the moment his husband had spoke and Richie instantly wished it all back. The late nights, the parties, the missed opportunists, his failure as a husband. He wanted to go to him, to kiss away the tears and tell his Eddie that it was all going to be okay even when he himself didn’t believe it because if he was being honest with himself-which he rarely was- he would have known their marriage was doomed that first night he had stumbled home with an intoxicated excuse on his tongue. Eddie managed to reply, untouched and alone across the kitchen floor, where his last attempt to salvage his marriage lay broken into a thousand pieces. 

“You already left me Richie. I’m just following in your footsteps.” 

Richie only cried.


	2. The Divorce: Part 2

It all had to be perfect.

It just had to be, and Eddie knew that which is why he had taken the entire day off as well as the next to ensure a evening of good fun and great sex. He was pulling out all the stops, cleaning the entire apartment, scrubbing every corner and crack all the while cooking a three course meal consisting of all of his husbands favorite food. Things had been hard-harder more than not-and Eddie was afraid of what that meant.

So he chose not to think about it.

Because love was what mattered most and when it came to Richie there was no one who compared. They had gotten married at nineteen, too young to even drink at their cheap makeshift wedding, with only their five friends and no one else. When they had decided to move to LA for Richie’s career Eddie had been a little wary but agreed because well…it was Richie. So they up and moved, Eddie got a new job at the local hospital and Richie blew up. Things had been going down hill ever since.

All it took was one call, one call from their friends in New York to make Eddie reconsider everything. There was a girl in Beverly’s apartment complex that was expecting and she was admit on giving the child up. The entire time Eddie listened to his old friend rant and rave about the dead beat baby daddy and how the girl was helpless and just wanted what was best for the baby it all clicked. “What if we adopted it?” He had blurted, taking himself by surprise.

Never in his life had Eddie considered kids but there was something about the timing, his age and the aligned stars that he just new that this is what he wanted. He wanted a baby and he wanted Richie to be the father. That was it, plain and simple.

Except it was’t plain and simple, not at all. Richie wasn’t exactly there when it came to responsibility. He was constantly late, always high as a kite and was admit on living in the moment. Not exactly something that was good for a newborn but Eddie didn’t want to give in. Not with this. It was time to move forward with his life, and with everything that had been going on he needed Richie to be there. To save their marriage. To save them.

Dinner was done with thirty minutes to spare. Enough time to shower, fix his hair and put on Richie’s favorite shirt. Perfect, it was all going perfect which is exactly what he needed. His phone rang out while he was shimming on his tightest jeans-just a little insensitive for his husband-and he smiled as he answered. “What’s going on Bev?” He muttered glancing at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 10 minutes and counting.

“How’s it going?” She asked in a light tune, making Eddie roll his eyes. “Wined and dined your husband yet?” 

“No, he isn’t supposed to be home for another ten minutes.” Eddie shot right back, “Should be on his way home now.” 

“So you are just gonna ask him huh? I mean I’m all for it but do you really think he is going to just uproot his life for a baby?” There was a drop in her tone, a bit of sadness in her words making Eddie’s heart dip. “I’m sorry Eddie but I don’t think-” 

“I know my husband.” Eddie cut, biting his bottom lip and adjusting his too tight jeans. “This is important to me, so important that I’m willing to literally take on a new life. I know Richie will respect that, he just has to.” 

“Eddie-”

“I’ve got to go, Richie should be home any minute now.” He hurried, “Give Ben and the kids my love.” 

He didn’t hear he rest, ending the call and shoving the phone into his pocket not wanting to think about his friends lack of confidence. Maybe Beverly was right, maybe Richie wouldn’t go for the sudden turn but Eddie knew that he had to try. He had to lay everything on the line, had to give what they had one last chance of growing into something really worth living for and to him that was this baby-this change. If it didn’t work then well…

Eddie shook the thought away, rushing into the front room with a new sense of excitement. It was two minutes past five but this had been expected, with traffic and everything else Richie was bound to be a couple minutes late. It was only logical so Eddie paced the length of their home, too nervous to sit. 

5:30. Must be some real crappy traffic. 

6:30. Fuck, maybe he got caught up with work. Shouldn’t be much longer. 

8:30. Oh no. 

11:30. His cellphone rang, this time Stan’s name covering his screen. Eddie answered, completely deflated and beat down. Even more so when he was advised to turn his television to TMZ, staring up with sad eyes at his husband who was being recorded entering some over crowded bar with a group of unfamiliar people. It was a rapper’s birthday, and Eddie couldn’t care to read the name that crossed the bottom of the screen. All that mattered was that Richie was there when he was supposed to be here, was out getting shit faced when he had promised three times over to be home with him. 

This was a mistake.

All of it. 

1:30. Eddie took a seat at the dinner table, staring down at his plate with uncontrollable tears blurring his vision. It was here he would stay for another hour and a half, drowning in his palms and pleading for strength. He was angry, but more than that he was just tired. Tired of fighting, of sleeping alone, of the whispers and and accusations of his colleges. This marriage was falling apart and for once Eddie could feel himself crumble along with it. Forget the baby and the new start, this was the end and it was coming to a violent end soon. 

Richie walked in silently, if not for the click of he door Eddie would have had no idea of his presence. There was footsteps, shallow breathing and then nothing. Eddie knew his husband was waiting, waiting for the yelling and accusations but there were none because there were no more words or fears. It was just two people standing a few feet away but being millions of miles apart from one another. Finally he said, in a flat tone. “I saw you on TMZ, at that rappers party downtown.”

“Eds I-” 

“No.” He hissed, the taste in the back of his throat sour and harsh. “No, you don’t get to come in here and call me that.” 

“I lost track of time.” Richie whimpered from behind him, there was a rustle behind and Eddie assumed he was peeling off his weed stained jacket. “It looks so great Eddie, I’m sorry that I missed it but let me make it up to you okay? We can go to that Italian restaurant that you like so much and I can get you fresh flowers and diamonds and fuck-whatever you want.” 

“You just don’t get it do you?” Eddie scoffed, slamming his hands down onto the table in a huff. There was a burn in his chest, a uncontrollable need to be heard and to inflict the same pain on to another. “I don’t give a fuck about this dinner, this food doesn’t mean shit!” Without thinking he picked up the food he had been staring at for hours and threw it onto the ground, watching it shatter into a thousand pieces. “I asked you to come home, for once to just be home when you said you would be and you couldn’t do that could you? Had to go and show your face, had to put your carrier above me!” The words were strong even though he was weak, the accusation sharp even when everything around him was dull. 

Tonight was supposed to ask his man for a baby and now he could barley stand the sight of him. 

“That’s not fair.” Richie shot right back, taking Eddie by surprise. “This is my job, you knew what you were getting into when you moved to LA with me, knew that I would be out working late and sometimes that takes priority over date night.” 

“Oh my god.” There was a chuckle in the back of his throat, coming out uncharacteristically deep and broken. “Can you shut up for five minutes, please? Just once don’t justify you’re shitty actions on your carrier or you’r manager or whatever fucking piece of ass is on the top of the charts. Take responsibility, tell me this is your fault!” 

“It’s my fault okay!” Richie shouted, vibrating Eddie to his core. “I knew I was running late and I decided to stay at that party instead of coming home! Does that make this better? Does it fix any of this? No! I’m sorry, it was a shitty thing to do! I know that!” 

“You know that?” Eddie repeated, pulling his his roots in frustration. “You know that I’ve been planning this for months, that I took off the entire day to put this together and you still-fuck Richie.” Fuck, why did it have to come to this, why couldn’t Richie come home on time, why couldn’t they just be happy, why couldn’t he have this baby. Life wasn’t fair, and at the moment it was the unfairest to the man who only looked for happiness in a shattered marriage. Lowering his voice, he continued. “This is the third time this month that you’ve blown me off. Do you know how many times we’ve had sex in the past six weeks? None. Not once, whatever you are getting out there must be enough to make you forget your husband.” 

“I am not cheating on you.” Richie blurted, making Eddie’s stomach knot. Honestly, all of this would have been better if Richie had been unfaithful. Then all this love that Eddie felt could just fade away with anger and insecurity but no. This was just blatant neglect and misunderstanding, of far away lovers who had drifted seas apart from each other. It was heartbreaking and sobering at the same time. “I don’t care what any of those people say, I’m faithful to you Eddie. I promise.” 

“There are more ways to cheat than just sex.” Eddie muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “We don’t talk, don’t spend time together, I never see you unless I force you to take notice of me. You make me second guess myself, make me feel so worthless and it’s like you couldn’t care less. Whatever was between us before, the love and affection, it’s just gone and I-” He paused then, taking in a ragged breath before finishing, “I don’t know why I married you. Not anymore.“ 

“You don’t mean that.” Richie whispered, his eyes going dark and his lips trembling. He looked so handsome then, so tangible that Eddie wanted to reach out but he didn’t, couldn’t. Not anymore. “Eddie, I’m sorry I missed dinner and I’ll admit that it’s been hard lately but I love you. Please, just please let me take you out and make this better,” 

“How can you make this better?” Eddie asked, his voice thin and wary. “Do you really think a fancy dinner and expensive wine is going to fix this marriage?” 

“I can change.” Richie’s words came out quick, his body moving close to Eddie’s in a desperate attempt for re-connection. When a hand rose to his cheeks, Eddie swatted it away, unable to handle the contact. Richie whimpered. “I can do better, I can be better. Just give me a chance.” 

“It’s funny you know.” Eddie said, stepping away from his lover with tear stained cheeks. “The moment you think I’m leaving you decide that you can do better when not even ten minutes ago you were blaming your job and telling me that I should have expected this. I need a husband Richie, not a room mate.” 

“I am your husband.”

“Are you?” Eddie asked, honestly asked with wide, amused eyes. “Is that what we are calling it now?”

“Eddie-”

“I bought a plane tickets out of LA. I leave tonight and should land in New York early tomorrow morning.”

“No. Eddie don’t-”

“Beverly and Ben are going to take me in until I can figure out what I’m going to do.” He finished, not bothering to even address Richie’s plea of attention. It was like being punched in the gut, his entire being dropping to the ground in one final display of submission. “I’ll text you when I land and let you know when to expect the movers to be here to move my things into storage.” 

“Please.” Richie whispered, sounding just as wrecked as he looked. “Don’t do this. I love you, don’t leave me.” 

That’s all it took. Eddie began to cry, to break down to nothing in front of his everything. The sound of his gut wrenching sobs came from all around, his bones like lead in his body. He was grounded to this moment, to this time and place where everything fell apart. There was a voice in the back of his mind, pleading for his husband to do something, anything to console the weeping spouse but there was nothing. No touch or comfort. Fight for me, the voice cried but to no avail. Please Richie, fight. When nothing came Eddie knew it was over, honestly and truly over. The words came from his lips but he didn’t recognize the voice. 

“You already left me Richie. I’m just following in your footsteps.”

Richie only cried.


	3. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 5 years later....

The entire venue was beautiful. Love floated in the air along with light conversation, filling the walls with a buzz. People shifted and conversed, all avoiding the creep that sat alone in the back, his body twitching every so often as the lack of nicotine began to crawl along his skin. There, across the hall was the groom and bride, both beaming with happiness as they engrossed themselves with their guests. Never had anyone seen Stan so happy, and in a way they all knew that this had been a long time coming. Patty had been the love of his life since his freshmen year of college, they were meant to be and Richie was happy for them. 

Well, not really. 

Life on tour had it’s perks, don’t get him wrong. He was loved and admired by thousands, selling out stadiums with people who just came to hear him speak. Never did he spend a night by himself, never did he find a place where there wasn’t a party to attend or celebrities to meet. Richie was completely and totally on top and yet there was a deepening feeling in his gut, a twist and grind of a past life that demanded to be remembered. Even with multiple women and men in his bed he had never felt so alone, so cold when sleep avoided him. Turning thirty had taken it’s toll, the booze and weed weren’t pleasing him anymore, it wasn’t enough. Something was missing and up unit now he wasn’t sure what but sitting in the pews, watching his old friend marry did he realize that he wanted that. 

He wanted love.

Once, years before he had had just that. Love. Affection. Everything he had thought he had needed but that had fell though the cracks. The divorce with Eddie had been quick and easy, the man wanting nothing more than his own which was lucky in a way. It could have been ugly, they had built a life together and technically half of Richie’s millions were rightfully his and yet when it came down to it his ex had wanted none of it. All he wanted was his things and an agreement to part on good terms. Richie obliged and it had been over five years since he had signed those papers and turned his back on everything that was Eddie Kaspbrak. 

Drugs, rehab and a leaked sex tape was what followed. His friends did their best to help where they could but Richie was merely doing what he did best, causeing havoc. Relationships became strained and some friendships didn’t make it though his self destruction faze. In the end Richie came out on top, shooting off his world wide tour and creating an entire stand up routine around his experience. It resonated with people and now Richie was a household name. It was a dream come true, and yet it wasn’t enough. 

When he had received the call inviting him to this wedding, Richie was a little wary of agreeing to attend. Stan and he had left things on rocky terms and the last time they had even spoken it had been a shouting match. Still, once upon a time every loser had made a pack to be there for the major events in one another’s lives-marriage, kids, all of it. So he make plans to land in New York the day before and to fly out the morning after. He knew he would have to face those he had shunned over the years and expected to be met with a cold shoulder but that wasn’t what he received. Bill and Audra fussed over him, Mike held him close and Beverly and Ben even teared up. The only one he refused to face was Eddie, and that was had been easy because being the best man kept him busy and hyper focused on the wedding. 

The entire ceremony was spent staring at his ex husband. Time and age looked well on him, his chestnut hair becoming a little lighter, his auburn eyes becoming softer, everything about him was pulling Richie in. He wore no wedding ring, but did carry a few wrinkles and five o’clock stubble. The tux was fitted, and he was a little fuller than Richie remembered but still as short and beautiful. Richie’s feelings were conflicted about it all, longing and need was mixed with anger and frustration making a gross and sticky slime along the lining of his stomach. 

All Richie had to do was make it though the first dance and then he could leave. He was literally counting down the minutes and praying he wouldn’t have to interact with any guests. Touching his breast pocket he felt his cigs, and the need for their sweet release was almost too much. God damn smoking laws keeping him down, if he was in Amsterdam he could just light up and not have a second thought about it. With a sigh he sunk deeper into his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose as a groan came from the back of his throat. 

“Why are you so sad?” 

It was a small voice, so small that for a second Richie thought his head had made it up. Opening his eyes he was met with a young girl with curious brown eyes. The blue dress she wore was soft and adorable, the bow in her hair tying back the shoulder length strands. Richie had seen her during the ceremony, sitting with Beverly and the kids but he wasn’t sure who she belonged to. Clearing his throat he sat up straighter, not remembering the last time he had spoken to someone so young. “I’m sorry?” 

“Why are you so sad?” She repeated, tilting her head in confusion. “Why are you sitting all alone, looking so sad?” 

“I’m not sad.” He replied in a funny voice, faking a smile. “I’m Richie.” 

This made the girl giggle, her tiny mouth curling into an amused grin. She bounced on the balls of her feet, the curls behind her moving along with her. “That’s funny, you’re funny.” 

“Thanks.” Richie muttered, rubbing his chin. “Where is your mommy?” 

“I don’t have a mommy.” She shot right back, not missing a beat. “I know a joke, do you wanna hear it?” 

“Um-”

“Why did the cookie go to the doctor?” The girl was already beaming at her own joke, reminding Richie of himself when he was younger. There was no time given for a response before she was shouting, “Because he was feeling crummy!” 

Richie smiled, unable to handle this cuteness. “That’s a good one.” 

“Thank you. My daddy taught me it.” 

“Daisy!” Beverly's sharp voice cut though the air, making the girl jump. “Daisy, I told you not to run off! I told you-”

“I’m sorry Aunt Bevvie.” Daisy whimpered, turning to face the fuming woman in green. “He just looked so lonely over here all by himself. I wanted to help.” 

Beverly looked at him, apparently just now noticing that he had been the target of the girls attention. She half smiled, half grimaced at him. Apparently Richie wasn’t the person she was wishing to see then. “Hey Rich, sorry about this. Daisy just can’t help herself sometimes.” Her hands reached out to the little girl, pulling her to her waist as if shielding her from him and Richie pretended not to notice. “She has a big heart.” 

Richie smiled at the frowning Daisy. “It’s not a problem, she was just telling me a really funny joke. Isn’t that right?” 

“Yeah!” Daisy replied happily, perking up a bit. “It’s the one Daddy told me the other day at lunch! The one about the cookie!” 

“Oh yeah, that was a good one huh?” Beverly cooed, glancing down to the tiny human and giving her shoulders a small squeeze. “I think Daddy had heard it from Richie a long time ago. Isn’t that funny?” 

“Oh you know my Daddy?” Daisy squealed, vibrating with enthusiasm. “That’s so cool.” 

“Um yeah. I guess?” Richie wasn't sure who this little girls father was, but he had a bad feeling about it. His eyes met his friends and he could see her sympathy. “Beverly, who is her-” 

“Daddy!” Daisy yelled, wiggling out of Beverly’s grasp and bolting away from the two. Richie turned, looking at the well dressed man behind him in complete and utter surprise. 

Eddie caught Daisy mid jump, pulling her up to his chest and hugging her. This made the girl giggle, her high pitched noises like a bullet right to Richie’s heart. “Hey baby girl, are you giving Aunt Beverly trouble again?” He asked, glancing over to the read head and offering a sad smile. This was reciprocated, and it took all of Richie’s strength not to upchuck on Beverly’s expensive shoes. “What did I tell you about wandering off? You could’ve gotten hurt.” Richie sounded exactly like a concerned father, his tone low and strong with his youngling. 

“I know daddy but he looked so sad and you said to always make people happy so I wanted to go and help him and-” Richie couldn’t hear the rest of Daisy’s rant because his ears were ringing, all of his senses shutting down as the realization hit him full force. 

Eddie had a daughter.

Eddie had a daughter without him. 

“Why don’t you go and play with Scarlet and Eli, daddy needs to talk to Richie for a second okay?” Eddie’s voice came, lifting the veil that had been draped over Richie. Daisy wined and her father added, “Just for a little bit okay, and then we can go get some cake.” 

Beverly and the little girl left together, heading over to Ben and the kids who were sitting across the way. Richie watched them, unable to face the man who was now standing beside him. The words weren't there, but the feelings were and it had been years since the trashmouth had felt this way, this low. Life had moved on without him, Eddie had moved on and in a way it hurt worse than the divorce itself. “A daughter huh?” Richie finally managed though tight lips. “How old is she?” 

“Daisy will be six next month.” Eddie replied, almost in a whisper. 

“Six?” Richie asked again, looking up to the man with accusing eyes. “That means she was born what, three months after we-”

“Yeah.” Eddie finished, licking his lips and shoving his hands into his pockets. Rocking back and forth on his heels he continued, “That’s the math.” 

There was so much he wanted to ask, need to ask but all that came was the truth. “She is beautiful Eds, really.” Richie didn’t want to turn this onto himself, didn’t want to seek out the guilt and pain that was there because it wasn’t his place to do so. 

“I know.” He agreed, laughing. “She changed everything, I can’t imagine my life without her.” 

“You and your boyfriend must be happy.” 

Eddie cringed, cowering at the not so subtle harshness in Richie’s tone. “I’m a single father actually. Daisy wasn’t really in the game plan after we-um-well you know but things happen and I adopted her when she was three moths old. I’ve been too busy to really date or think about anything that was Daisy-centric and it’s not like men are really turned on to the idea of a kid ya know?” 

“I get it.” And Richie did, really did. He would never date someone with a child but then again he never dated just screwed. “I never knew you wanted kids. You never said anything when we were married.” 

That must have it a nerve because Eddie’s face turned darker, more serious right before his eyes. It faded though almost as soon as it came on, leaving Richie with a undying feeling of confusion. “I was young and dumb then, didn’t really know what I wanted, ya know?” 

Richie’s heart sank, “Look Eddie, about the way I treated you back then-”

“Don’t do that.” Eddie cut, shaking his head. 

“Don’t do what?” 

“Blame yourself for what happened between us.” He finished, shaking his head. “We were both at fault. We were at different places in our lives, wanted different things and that’s not something you can carry alone Rich. I know you put that on your shoulders and I let you because I was so broken but I am just as guilty as you when it comes to our divorce.” 

“But I was a horrible husband to you.” Richie said, a sudden weight coming off of him with his own confession. “I neglected you, I let my career get in the way-”

“I could have just as easily gone to those parties with you, could have tried to understand what you were going through but I didn’t.” It was like he was speaking mostly to himself, his brow furrowing as the words dripped from his tongue. “Instead I thought I could change you, make you want to be the house husband I was. You’ve always been a free spirit Richie and I’m an old soul. We were never meant to last.” 

Richie could only gape. Not meant to last? Back then Richie had believed the would be together till the end, not till the clock ran out. “I never thought that.” He admitted, wiping his sweaty palms on his too expensive suit. “I loved you Eds, loved you like I had never loved anyone else.” What had possessed him to say it, he didn’t know but it was out there and he couldn’t will himself to take it back. 

He had loved Eddie, and maybe deep down-buried under mountains of repression-he still did. 

Before Eddie could say what he wanted to say, Mike came from behind breaking their concentration on one another. “Hey, Eddie. It’s time for the best man speech.” 

This made Eddie nod, clearing his throat and dabbing his palms under his eyes. There had been tears, but Richie didn’t notice until they were gone and he was forced to hide his own. “Yeah right. I should-yeah. It was good seeing you Rich.” With that he walked away, ambushed by his daughter along the way, her arms wrapping around him as if sensing his vulnerability just like she had done with Richie. Beverly said something and he shook his head, kissing his daughter and walking the remainder of the way to the stage. 

The words he spoke were shaky and uneasy until he fell into a rhythm, and not that Richie was listening because he intended not to let his feelings get the best of him. People clapped and Patty cried as the entire venue raised their glasses in a toast, saying the couples name in a chant. Richie didn’t participate, not because he didn’t want to but because he just couldn’t. 

“So you met Daisy huh?” Mike asked, suddenly making Richie aware that he hadn’t left. 

“Yeah.” 

“He’s a great dad.” Mike said apologetically, “And she is an amazing little girl.” 

“I know.” 

“No you don’t.” He corrected, making Richie look up to him. “But maybe you could.” 

“Mike I-”

“Things happens for a reason Richie. You of all people should know that.” 

Richie didn’t reply, instead too focused on Eddie as he took his daughter to the dance floor and allowed her to step onto his shoes so that they could awkwardly sway back and forth. The man was beaming, the daughter laughing and it was too much and not enough all at once. Even if he didn’t want to, Richie couldn’t stop his smile.

“Think about it Rich.” Mike said, patting him on the shoulder before walking away. “Time changes everything.”


	4. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, the next one will be better.....

Eddie couldn’t suppress his groan. 

His date continued his rant and rave about his very important job with his very important employees and blah blah blah. The date had been a dud from the start, Eddie could always tell when they were. That was why he didn’t even bother to pay attention to the man’s words, staring out the window instead and wondering if Daisy had actually went to bed on time or if he was in for a surprise when he got home. Most likely it was the latter and he would have to deal with a sugar induced rampage, courtesy of her Uncle Bill. 

“So what do you do again? Ben said you work at the hospital.” 

Eddie was snapped from his trance, his attention being drawn back to the conversation. Clearing his throat he replied. shrugging the sinking feeling in his gut off. “I’m a doctor in Saint Joseph’s pediatric ward.” It should be a bragging right but it felt so minute compared to the rest of his life. “I’ve been there for about four years now.” 

“Pediatrics huh?” The now nameless date asked, the slur in his voice now apart as the whisky he had been downing was now coming back with a vengeance. “So you like kids?”  
“I do.” Eddie nodded, “I actually have a daughter, she’s-”

“You’ve got a kid?” There it was, the deal breaker. This was where Eddie would find out if this guy was one of the ones that bite the bullet and stay though the rest of dinner or if he would just leave like most did. Time would tell, “I didn’t-Ben didn’t mention that.” 

“I bet he didn’t.” Eddie muttered, taking a sip from his wine glass. 

“Just-um yeah okay that’s cool.” He sputtered, the jitters just now kicking in as his eyes glanced over to the door and back. “H-how old is she?” 

“Six next week.” 

“Cool. That’s cool.” 

“You said that.” 

“So I’ve got to uh-” The man cleared his throat, tapping his index finger on the table nervously. “Go to the restroom, yeah that’s it. Excuse me for a second.” The table clattered when he pushed against it, his chair making an ungodly noise and earning a few sideways glances. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Okay.” Eddie nodded, knowing full well what was coming next. He watched the man walk away, taking note of his full ass and tight back. Damn it, he would have been a fun lay. When the waiter came to take his order Eddie merely waved him off, giving this man the benefit of the doubt and hoping that he misjudged. After five minutes he knew, accepting his fate and paying for his tab before taking the walk of shame home. 

When he made it home Bill and Daisy were sprawled out on the couch, with a plate of fresh cookies sitting on the coffee table and hot chocolate in hand. Eddie snorted, rolling his eyes in amusement. Although adorable it was going to make their morning routine a nightmare. “So the nine o'clock bedtime was just thrown out the window huh?” He asked, stepping into the living room and staring down to his daughter with a raised eyebrow. “Because it’s almost eleven and-” Vaguely he gestured to them, suppressing a smile. 

“Daddy!” Daisy cried out, placing her cup down and crawling onto the back of the couch. “Aunt Audra made cookies and hot chocolate and we’ve been watching Trolls and then Shrek and-”

“Alright baby girl.” Eddie cut, smirking at her excitable tone. “Go and brush your teeth and get into bed. Tell Uncle Bill goodnight and I’ll be in to tuck you in soon.” Daisy made a noise of disappointment, to which Eddie replied with a stern look This won and his daughter huffed but obeyed, giving Bill a quick kiss on the cheek before dragging her feet towards the bathroom. Eddie watched her, making sure she didn’t deviate from her coarse. Once the faucet was turned on he sighed and plopped down onto the couch with a small hiss. 

“So how did it go?” Bill asked, offering up a small knowing look.

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Well I’m here four hours early so what do you think?” 

“That bad huh?” 

“Well, Ben didn’t tell him about Daisy. One mention of her and he had snuck out the back door without paying the bill.” Eddie explained, shrugging of his jacket and leaning into the couch. He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache build there. “What a waste too, he was pretty cute.” 

“I’m sorry man.” Bill frowned, patting his friend on the knee. “At least you went out, it’s been what? Six months since your last date? I mean, I never even see you flirt let alone take someone home.” 

“I would never bring someone home to Daisy unless he was special.” 

“You know what I meant.” Bill rolled his eyes, “When was the last time you’ve gotten you know-” There was an awkward gesture made with his hands that made Eddie cringe. “It was Adrian right? The guy from like three years ago?” 

“It hasn’t been three years.” Eddie snapped, puffing out his chest but deflating it immediately when he met Bill’s knowing gaze. “Like uh, nineteen months actually.” 

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean, just wow.” 

“It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m busy with work and Daisy and just everything. I don’t have time to date, probably won’t till that girl is in college.” 

“That is the saddest thing I’ve heard in a long time.” Bill said, shaking his head. “You can’t honestly believe that can you? I mean you deserve to be happy Eddie.” 

Happy? Eddie was happy. He was working his dream job,lived in a good apartment, was still friends with the people he knew from his childhood and had Daisy. The child of his dreams, what else could he need? Sure, he missed sex. Missed the connection that came along with it, as well as the happiness that only the connection with another man could provide but that wasn’t important. He had fought for his right to have a child of his own, took the journey on his own which took its toll on him socially but Eddie was happy. How could he not be?

“I’m fine Bill.” Eddie replied finally, “Life goes on, there will be more dates and other men. Daisy is what really matters and until I meet someone who loves her as much as I do then I will stay single forever.” 

“Eddie you can’t just-”

“Why did Audra go home? She didn’t like the cookies or something?” 

Bill took the obvious hint, “She was feeling a little sick so I sent her home. The doctor said that nausea is normal at six months so I thought she would rather be in bed and watch some Friends reruns rather than Trolls.” He shrugged, smirking at Eddie’s chuckle. “The pregnancy has been hard on her ya know? I’ve just been trying to help where I can.” 

“Yup, that makes sense since you did that to her.” Eddie joked. 

Bill laughed, “She reminds me of that every day.” 

“Daddy, I’m done in the bathroom.” Daisy yelled from the hallway, making both men turn their heads and look at the little cutie whose doe eyes stared back to them eagerly. 

“Okay baby, get changed and I’ll be in there in a minute.” 

With a nod the little girl vanished into her room and that made Bill stand from the couch and stretch, a yawn coming from deep within his chest. He grabbed his own jacket from the back of the couch, muttering something about being adorable and perfect and wanting one just like it, Eddie assumed it was directed towards the little girl who was making quite a bit of noise from her bedroom. 

“Hey you guys are going to make it to the party this weekend right?” Eddie asked.

“Yes, we will both be there.” Bill replied, nodding. “I was uh-actually meaning to talk to you about that.” His voice wavered slightly as if debating whether to continue or not. Tethering slightly he gritted his teeth before asking, “Guess who called me this morning?” 

Eddie scrunched his face, “Who knows with you? Your book has been on the bestseller list for six weeks so it could be anyone. Was it that movie director you were telling me about? Oh man, was it Brad Pitt? Please tell me it was Brad Pitt!” There was a little pinch behind his joke and yet he was still secretly hoped it to be true. “He wants to play that werewolf guy in the book!” 

“No it wasn’t Brad Pitt.” Bill laughed, “But it was someone famous.”

“I give in.” Eddie shrugged, “Who was it?” 

“Richie.” Bill managed to reply through clenched teeth. When Eddie scoffed he came right back with, “Okay just hear me out-”

“No.” 

“He is going to be in town later this week and wants to-”

“God what is it with you and Beverly lately?” Eddie nipped, kicking off his shoes and moving them under the coffee table with his heel. Rolling his eyes he ignored his pleading glare from his friend and strolled into the kitchen. He knew Bill was following him, “All she talks about is how great it has been catching up with him and how he has changed and blah blah blah. Honestly what in the hell is going on here?” 

“It’s just ever since Stan’s wedding he’s been actually trying to reconnect. He was talking about staying in New York since his tour ended, that SNL is interested in hiring him as a writer for the show. He’s really trying to take an interest in everyone's lives Eddie and I think you should-”

“Should what?” Eddie cut, annoyance building in his chest, making his lip tremble slightly. This was stupid, Bill was stupid for even listening to his ex’s ramblings. It hadn’t been the first time he had a little ‘change of heart’ and it will just pass. Same old Richie, same old bullshit. “Just let him walk right into my life like nothing ever happened, like I didn’t see his sex tape or watch his constant press coverage? I closed that part of my life off a long time ago and now that I have Daisy I don’t plan on opening it up again. Ever.” 

“Fair enough.” Bill muttered, rubbing his chin. “But you’ve got to admit that this is the longest he’s actually been in contact with one of us. Look he’s trying, and I just think it would be nice if you tried too.” 

“You know he’s my ex husband right?”

“Eddie-”

“I’m just making sure that you are aware of that because like literally everyone seems to have forgot.” He snapped, leaning against the counter and narrowing his gaze. “I think I’ve come a long way since the divorce, a long fucking way.” 

“I’m not asking you to date him, or sleep with him Eddie. You act like seeing him is going to kill you.” Bill mumbled, turning his nose upward. “He was your friend first, all of our friends and despite the front you put up I know you miss him just as much, if not more than we do.” 

“But Daisy-” 

“Doesn’t have to know that you guys were married or that Richie had a drug and prostitute problem there for a while. She’s a kid, kids only care about how nice people are to them and Richie is nice and funny and she told me for a fact that she thought she liked him at the wedding.” There was a point to all of this madness, the point being that underneath all of the bullshit Richie was a good person and he would never intentionally hurt anyone of them. The past was the past and ever since rehab Richie had been on the up and up. Their interaction at the wedding had been confusing mess, waking up some feelings that Eddie had thought he had buried. Now it was like he was walking around with a hole in his chest, and no matter what he tried he couldn’t fill. “Eddie, come on.” 

“Fine.” Eddie nipped, “Just-ugh, know that I am really against this.” 

“Noted.” Bill said, smirking. “I may or may not have already invited him to Daisy’s birthday this weekend and okay-yes it was a little premature but-”

“William!” 

“It’s a good thing you agreed.” He finished, laughing mostly to himself. “Because otherwise this conversation would have taken quite a turn.” 

“Alright you know what?” Eddie growled, his finger pointing like a dagger to his best friend. The anger faltered however the moment his daughters voice called out to him from the threshold. She stood there, in her unicorn pajamas, holding onto a small monkey that he had received once from a boy who had spent his entire allowance trying to win the damn thing and then only getting it because he stole it when the carnies back was turned. “Sorry baby, I was just talking to Uncle Bill. I didn’t forget about you.” 

“Is that Richie guy going to my birthday?” Daisy asked, her bright doe eyes looking from her father to the man across from him. “Oh I can tell him that joke about the banana!” 

Eddie sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, he’s going to be there but don’t bother him too much okay? He’s uh-still a stranger and you know the rule about strangers.” Daisy eagerly nodded, biting her bottom lip and smirking. “Alright, let’s go to bed, it’s way past your bedtime and Uncle Bill needs to go before he gets Daddy’s mean face.” 

Bill laughed, actually laughed his way out of the apartment all the while yelling his goodbye in a haste. There was nothing Eddie could do now, the damage was done and now he was going to have to face the man he had left five years before. Doing the only thing he knew how, he scooped up his little girl into his arms, soaking in the little squeal she released. Making a monster noise he carried her to her room and plopped her body onto the bed. Daisy was immensely enjoying their play, giggling and thrashing on the sheets.  
This made Eddie smiled, pulling the sheets over her and hushing he laughter softly. A warmth was growing in his belly, an accomplished and complete feeling over taking him. “It’s sleepy time.” He whispered in a soft voice, placing a gentle finger onto his own lips. “Sleep now princess. We’ve got things to do in the morning.” 

“Daddy?” Daisy asked. 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.”

Eddie smiled, kissing the top of his daughters head and savoring the feeling that came with unconditional love. “I love you too baby.” He replied against her hair. “I love you more than anything.” 

And he meant it.


	5. The Party

The smoke filled his lungs, expanding his capillaries and allowing the nicotine to seep into his body. It did little to relax his tenseness but it gave his hands something to do. There was some pretty heavy traffic, people honking and yelling as they tried their best to get out of the crowded airport, all the while Richie watched in an unamused haze. Why he had agreed to be the taxi driver he had no idea, somewhere between Beverly’s complaints about her business and his own inability to stop himself from trying to regain her approval it had just slipped. Not that it really mattered, he appreciated the excuse to be late to the party and was even more happy to get some perspective from his most grounded friend. 

Finally he caught sight of his passenger, leaning forward just a little to kill the light cigarette in the appropriate ashtray. If Richie didn’t know better he would think that Mike was walking out of a five star hotel rather than a sixteen hour flight, there wasn’t a wrinkle in his button down or a kink in his tie. His skin was clear, his smile radiant and Richie couldn’t help but be a tad bit jealous. Not that he allowed it to show, “Hey Mikey! Over here!” Richie shouted over the tops of people's heads. “Hurry up, you’re gonna make us late!” 

“Richie Tozier as I live and breathe!” He laughed, dropping his heavy bag and pulling Richie into a bone crushing hug. “I haven't seen you since the wedding, how have you been you sonofabitch?” 

It was awkward at first, and Richie was tempted to pull away and make some kind of joke but a familiar warmth that only came from a Hanlon hug over took him and he practically melted. It was like stepping into the past, filled with warm summers and children's laughter. Of home. Richie greedly clung to it, almost groaning when Mike pulled away. “Uh right.” The trashmouth muttered, clearing his throat, “Let’s put your bag in the trunk and get going eh?” 

“Sure thing.” Mike grinned, following his friend to the back and throwing his bag with a small thud. “The party’s already started and I promised Bev I’d be there before they cut the cake.” 

They piled into the rental, and it took a second for Richie to pull from the curb but soon there were on their way. Silence strung between them, making the air tangible. There was a need to fill it, and Richie was slightly scared to open his mouth for fear of what would come tumbling out. Before the wedding things hadn’t exactly ended well between the two friends. Mike had been the last one to reach out to him during his self destruction faze, showing up at one of his overseas shows. It started off easy enough but the moment Mike mentioned Eddie’s name-merely in passing-it turned into a screaming match. Now, Mike Hanlon doesn’t scream, doesn’t even raise his voice but in that backstage dressing room he was red in the face and horse in the mouth. Richie had him kicked out and banned, and that was the end of that. 

“You know I was surprised when Eddie told me you were coming to Daisy’s party.” Mike said, in a calm voice. “I didn’t even know you were in New York.” 

“Yeah I landed yesterday.” Richie explained, tapping his fingers on the leather steering wheel. “It really depends on the job to figure out how long I’ll be here.” 

“Where are you staying?” 

“Uh, the Drury Inn off the interstate.” Richie replied, shrugging. “It’s got HBO, I would be at the four seasons but SNL doesn't want the tabloids a chance to blow my name out of the water just yet.” 

“You know the moment you tell Beverly that she is going to insist you stay with them and the kids.” 

“What no, I can’t-”

“Look at me, I told her I was going to be in town and she cleared out the entire basement for me. Family stays with family, that’s what she said to me.” 

“F-family?” Richie laughed, shooting his passenger a awkward gare. “I think my membership was revoked about five years ago.” 

Mike scoffed, throwing his hands up in the air. “Yeah right, the thing about family is you take the with the good and the bad. You’ve been through a lot Rich, that doesn't exclude you from this family.” Richie was taken by surprise, his throat clenched making the words still in his mouth. If Mike noticed, he didn’t let on. “We’ve been waiting for you to come back, but remember that everyone heals at different rates, so there might be a bit of resistance from some. I know Stan is bitter, and Ben is hesitant but they will come around as long as you stay this time.” 

“And Eddie?” Richie asked, the question slipping before he could catch it. It felt as pathetic as it sounded, making him cringe. “I uh-sorry I don’t know why I-”

“It’s fine.” Mike assured, brushing off the awkwardness. “Honestly, it’s hard to tell with him. The thing is-well-Eddie is kind of hot and cold about the entire thing. He closed off the part of his life that included you and filled it with Daisy. Things are different now, he’s different.” 

“So am I.” Richie couldn’t believe what was coming out of him today. For three and a half years he had pushed down all of these feelings, buried them with drugs and woman. Since becoming clean things had began to float to the surface and his life had been twisting and churning. Things he enjoyed were now dull, his jokes didn’t seem funny and sleep was far and inbetween. “I mean, of course I am. You know that, you can see that I’m not the same person I was back in London right?” 

Mike blinked, obviously stunned by Richie’s sudden outburst. An itch began to get under Richie’s skin, making him bite his bottom lip so hard he could taste copper. Finally he was answered, “I can but you have got to prove it Richie. Not just to me but to the others as well.” 

There was a sinking feeling in Richie, one that threatened to pull him out at sea. If there was one thing he was determined to do while he was in town it was to do just that. Starting with this party, this childrens birthday party that he really felt awkward going to. It was Bill idea-usually is-and it was supposed to impress a certain short man. Richie wasn’t sure it was the best idea but once he knew that Eddie was on board there was no going back. 

They arrived at the Hanscom house, a reasonably sized home with a bit of land attached. The walk to the door was agaozing, each step like lead. Mike had no problem stolling up and walking in without a ring, as if he had been living there his entire life. It smelt like sugar and cinnamon, decorations hung from every inch of the walls with a large sign completing the look with the words ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAISY’ sprawled across it. Children screamed and music played and for a moment Richie had a flashback to Bill’s eighth birthday party, the one where he shoved Eddie into a bit pile of mud and never heard the end of it. 

Timidly he followed Mike, dodging a few kids that ran past him. It was Bill who noticed them first, pulling a pregnant Audra along as he intercepted. “Finally, I thought you were going to miss the cake.” He gused, embracing Mike in a friendly hug. “How was Peru?” 

“Humid.” Mike replied, giveing Audra a half hug as to avoid the belly. “But it was a great trip and it’ll really help with my book.” 

“That’s good.” Bill siad, smiling over to Richie and shifting as if debating on hugging or not. Deciding on a handshake instead, he offered his greeting. “Good to see you too Richie, glad you could make it.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” He replied, shaking his friends hand. “I can’t believe how big you’ve gotten Audra! That boy must be a quarterback.” 

“You know it’s not nice to tell a woman how big they’ve gotten.” Audra shot right back, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. “It’s just bad etiquette.” 

“Right, guess my social skills aren’t as sharp as they used to be.” Richie chuckled, “What I mean is man, you are glowing!” 

This made Bill’s wife laugh, “There you go.” 

“Uncle Mike!” A small voice cried out from across the room and in a blur of pink Daisy shot herself into Mike’s arms, all the while giggling loudly. This made Richie take a step back, unsure where he should be standing. Bill noticed, patting him on the back and offering up space between him and his wife. “Did you bring it? Did you bring it?” 

Mike laughed, “Do you mean did I bring my little bug her birthday gift? Come on what kind of uncle do you think I am?” Setting the bouncing child down he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a dark grey rock, it’s edges jagged and unwelcoming. Richie raised an eyebrow, completely confused. “This one is special okay, so you better give it to your dad so you don’t lose it during your party.” 

“Thank you Uncle Mike! I love it!” Daisy said, in a loud and excitable voice. “I’ll go give it to daddy now!” The child disapeared just as fast as she came, swimming through the sea of people and heading right into the kitchen where the others must be. There wasn’t a look offered in Richie’s general direction, making an unsettling nervousness began to crawl down his spine.

“Mike gets Daisy a rock from every city he visits.” Bill explained, breaking Richie’s concentration on the spot where the little girl had disappeared. “It’s kind of their thing. She’s got an entire collection in her bedroom.” 

“What can I say, it’s hard to say no to that little girl.” Mike defended, “Have you seen her? She’s got those puppy dog eyes Eddie had when he was a kid.” 

Eddie.

The mention of his ex husband made Richie began to sweat, a reminder of the reason he had come at all. Mike began to migrate towards the kitchen and Richie wasn’t sure if he should follow, confused on where he exactly should be right then. It was weird, feeling this way but he couldn’t help it. This was uncharted territory, and Richie felt lost. Finally the decision was made for him when Mike turned and waved for him to follow. 

The kitchen was much calmer, the party not extending to this piece of paradise away from the other other parents and children. Beverly and Ben were leaning against the countertop, talking to Stan and Patty who stood across from them. Their eyes lifted to the two of them and Beverly let out a small scream, jumping up and rushing to pull both boys into her arms. “You made it! Finally!” 

“Yeah, I told you we would.” Mike said, rolling his eyes but accepting the hug nonetheless. “And in perfect time too, no cake yet.” 

“Eddie just went out to the garage to get grab the ice cream.” She explained, letting her grip go. “Kind of cut it close didn’t you Tozier?” 

“My bad Miss Hardass.” Richie joked, glad that she was so accepting of him in her own home. “Blam Hanlon, his flight was the one that was delayed.” Looking at the others he waved, not surprised when only Ben and Patty recropcated, Stan keeping his face blank and unreadable. “I uh-didn’t really know what to get a five year old so I picked up a children's joke book last night. She told me one at the wedding and I thought-”

“You got her a book?” Stan asked in monotone. “Weird to think you’ve ever stepped into a bookstore in your life.” 

“Ignore him.” Patty cut, shoving a sharp elbow into Stans ribs. “He’s just pissy that we aren’t in Mexico anymore. Back to the real world for a week and he’s complaining that it’s cold. Cold in July, give me a break.” This made Richie ease up a little, he knew that the excuse was made up but choosing to ignore the fact. “Daisy is going to love that, she’s all jokes now a days. Someone-and I’m not pointing blame-told her she was funny at the wedding and she hasn’t stopped since.” 

“My bad.” Richie chuckled, “In my defense, that joke was pretty funny.” 

“Please it was lame when you told us it ten years ago and it’s lame now.” Beverly retorted, “But since it’s coming out of a five year old it’s automatically cute.” 

“She’s right you know.” Ben added, “It’s pretty freaking cute.” 

The garage door opened, pulling all the attention to the man who was passing through the threshold. Richie’s breath caught in his throat, making him choke. Dressed in jeans and a light pink button down that matched his daughter dress Eddie looked well put together, a small amount of stubble on his chin. It was perfect, except when it wasn’t. “Oh hey, you guys made it.” Eddie said, nodding towards the new guests. “I guess I owe Bev twenty bucks.” 

“You were betting against us?” Mike asked, “Wow that’s low Kaspbrak.” 

“Eh, sue me.” Eddie shrugged, putting the ice cream onto the table and rummaging through the plastic bag to pull out the plastic bowls. “You know, can’t win if you don’t play. Stan had forty against ya, Patty had ten for.” 

“Wow. That’s heart warming.” Richie mocked, faking a gasp and clutching his heart. “I thought you cared Stanley!” 

This made Stan snort and Beverly laugh. Eddie surprisingly broke out into a smile, and Richie could have sworn he had died right then and there. The trashmouth immediately wanted to make another joke, hungry for the sight but was cut short by a loud cry from the living room, a child’s scream so loud that it echoed against the tiles. The adults rushed out, entering the living room where Daisy was standing in front of a boy who was laying on the ground grabbing at his shin. 

“What happened here?” Eddie asked his daughter the same time the mother of the boy began to console her child. “Daisy what-”

“She kicked me in the shin!” The boy whimpered, leaning into his mother for support. 

“It’s his fault!” Daisy protested, stomping her little foot. “He was being mean Daddy! He said-he said-” Tears were welding up in her big brown eyes, her fists clenched at her side. “Said that you were going to burn in hell with Hitler because you like boys! It’s not true but he wouldn’t stop saying it even after I asked him to!” 

“Okay calm down baby.” Eddie cooed, rubbing her head. “That wasn’t nice but-”

“This is your fault!” The mother spoke up for the first time, pulling her son into her arms and staring daggers in Eddie’s directions. “It’s homosexuals like you that ruin good children, my son was just telling your daughter the truth and now look at him! You people shouldn’t have kids!” 

“Excuse me?” Beverly hissed, stepping forward quicker than Eddie could react. “How dare you, after I invited you and your horrible boy over out of pity? You’re a fucking hypocrite Karen. You-”

“Beverly stop it.” Eddie hushed calmly, making his friend stop short of her insult. “It’s okay.” 

“It is not okay!” She shot right back, “That woman-”

“Is entitled to her own opinion.” 

“Oh please, don’t act all high and mighty!” The woman-who Richie was sure was certifiably insane-hissed. “You and the gays don’t belong here, you belong in the depths of hell and this just proves it!” 

Daisy took a step forward but Eddie caught her by the shoulders, “I think you should take your son and go home Karen.” It was like an entirely different man than Richie remembered, it had been five years ago he would have to pry Eddie’s hands from this Karen’s throat but now he sounded like the the voice of reason. “Please, you are ruining my daughters birthday.” 

“You ruined her the moment you adopted her!” Karen snapped, pulling her still weeping child up into her arms and stepping towards the door. There were still a few more curses and slurs from her as she had out the door, but the moment she left and sense of relief washed over the party and Richie watched Eddie visabally relaxed. 

Richie should say something, anything because for a split second Eddie’s eyes turned dark and sad. So sad that it took all of the trashmouths strength not to pull him close and tell him it as okay. The moment passed however and Eddie bent down to his daughter and said, “Come on Daisy, we need to talk about not kicking people in the shin when they say mean things. You can help me with the ice cream while I explain.”

“But-but Daddy-” Daisy pouted but with one look from Eddie she quieted down and followed. Bill and Mike kept close, muttering about helping and what not and the four vanished through the door and allowed the party to slow back into swing. 

“I shouldn’t have invited that bitch.” Beverly said, scowling at the front door. “But Ben said we needed to be nice, pfft.” 

“So Daisy is really a spit fire huh?” Richie found himself asking, a misplaced sense of pride coming from deep within. “Kicked that kid hard.” 

“She takes after her aunt Beverly.” Bill explained, “Both her and Scarlet are hell on wheels, thank god Eli got Ben’s sense of calm or else this place would have burned down a long time ago.” 

“Hey, I take care of my girls okay. You’ll see, they won’t need any man.” 

The others merely shook their head, deciding not to reply to Beverly’s fueled words. It was Richie who spoke again, not from need but rather from curiosity. Clearing his throat he leaned into the circle his friends had made subconsciously created and asked, “So Eddie, uh really surprised me. I didn’t know he was so-” He paused, wondering the right way to explain what he had seen. “C-calm?” 

“Yeah, Eddie’s changed a lot in five years.” Ben explained. “Becoming a parent will do that to you. He loves that little girl more than anything.” 

More than anything. 

Richie wasn’t sure why but the comment hit him hard, his gut dropping to the ground. Ben noticed, and he looked like he was going to say something but stopped because it was then Eddie decided to enter the room with the cake, calling for everyone to gather around. Excusing himself Richie fled, finding that the room had gotten inexplicably warm and he needed a moment alone. 

Finding the bathroom he locked the door and leaned against the door, his heart pounding out of his chest and blood rushing through his ears. It wasn’t right to feel this way, to feel betrayed after five years of separation but still. 

In a house full of people, Richie never felt more alone.


	6. The Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited, read with caution.

“Do you think this can last forever?” 

Smoke trailed out of the corners of Richie’s lips, dancing in the space above them before disappearing forever. It had been a peaceful night, just the two of them settling into their poorly furnished apartment with just enough money left over to grab some cheap frozen pizza. He could feel Eddie’s skittishness over the entire thing, leaving Derry, starting school, all of it. If Richie listened close enough he would swore he could still hear Sonia’s screeching voice echoing all the way from that shithole. Looking over to his lover he smiled, taking in how the moonlight spread across his bare chest, all but making him shimmer. “Whatcha talking about this time Eds?” 

Rolling his eyes, Eddie replied. “Us, this shitty ass set up. I think my mom was right, we are doomed to fail.” 

Richie sat on his forearm, turning so that he could fully take in the still sweaty Eddie. In his mind, this could last, not just the rest of the night but until the sun died in the sky. It had always been them, the two losers against the world. Eddie had been there the night his mother had nearly drank herself to death and in return Richie had been there the day his mother found out about them, screeching in disgust and literally spitting on her own son. No matter what happened, no matter how hard it got they withstood. Forever, Richie thought, this was what forever felt like. 

“I love you Eds.” He blurted, his heart swelling and bones vibrating. Before his boyfriend could even open his mouth to reply he asked, “Will you marry me?” 

Eddie blinked, sitting upright in the bed, his bright eyes the size of saucers. “A-Are you serious?” 

This was right, Richie could feel it. “Ofcourse, come on spaghetti will you-”

“Don’t call me that while you propose.” Eddie snorted, a small smile curling at the corner of his lips as he tried desperately to keep a straight face. “You are better than that Richie Tozier.” 

“Am I?” He jeered, pursing his lips. This only resulted with a pillow in his face and a chuchle in his throat. “Okay-Oh-Okay!” Pulling the off the glorified couch cushion and moving to sit. He cleared his throat, taking Eddie’s hand into his he tried this again, “Eddie Kaspbrak, the love of my life, my one and only good lay-”

“Richie-” Eddie warned. 

“There is no way I could imagine living my life without you, it’s you and me babe. So please, please say you’ll marry me.” 

“Oh Richie,” Eddie whispered, pulling his hand from where they were conjoined and placing it gently on his lovers cheek. This made Richie melt, relaxing into his warm and inviting touch he let out a long sigh. “Of course I will marry you.” 

Richie's heart soared. 

“But first you have to wake up.” 

“What?” 

“Wake up Richie, you have to-” 

“WAKE UP UNCLE RICHIE!” A voice blared in his ear, forcing the still sleeping comedian to bolt upright in his pull out mattress, a yelp catching in his chest. There were two bouts of giggles beside him, making him cringe. “Sorry Uncle Richie, you weren’t waking up and and-” 

“It’s fine Scarlet.” Richie lied, rubbing the side of his head and reaching for his glasses from the nightstand and shoving them onto his face. “What are ya doing here anyways.” 

The two Hanscom children-Richie learned rather quickly-were night and day, despite being twins. Scarlet-the oldest by two minutes-was the spitting image of her mother, except for her father's eyes. She was fierce, outgoing and very opinionated on anything and everything. Eli however, was leaned more towards his father, smart and well put together for a little seven year old. With reddish brown hair and grey eyes he was still without a doubt Beverly’s but there were hints of Ben in his nose and cheek bones. 

“Uncle Mike told us to come and wake you up.” Eli replied softly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “He’s making his special pancakes.” 

“Special pancakes?” Richie repeated, his stomach growling. “What makes them so special?” 

“You gotta come and see!” Scarlett playfully replied, grabbing her brothers hand and running through the threshold, their little chuckles carrying down the hallway. 

Richie goraned, thanking god he wore underwear to bed. He debated staying, of chasing the dream he had so wanted to live in but knew doing so would undoubtedly attract the two children again. Swallowing down the feelings and doing his best to forget, he forced himself to stand and drag his groggy ass to the kitchen where the smell of burning batter welcomed him. Beverly squealed in delight and Mike laughed, pointing out his Looney Tunes boxers. 

After he proceeded to flip his friend off, a quick slap came to the back of his head reminding him that there were children present. “Shit sorry-shit no kids don’t say that word it’s bad.” The two laughed, amused by their uncles stupidity. “Wow, I sure am rusty at censoring my mouth.” 

“You’re forgiven.” Beverly said, placing a cup in front of him and pouring a healthy amount of orange juice before doing the same to her kids. “Just watch it okay? Scarlet got in trouble last week for using that exact word.” 

“Who’s ready for Uncle Mike’s famous double chocolate chip explosion?” The kids cheered and Richie couldn’t help join in. “Alright calm down, you are going to hurt yourself. Especially you Richie, you are too old to scream like that or did you forget?” 

It was so easy, falling into this life. With two of his best friends playfully poking fun at him and these two little rascals talking his ear off it felt as if he hadn't missed a single beat. Like he had been here all along, watching the Losers grow into who they are today. It was one of those missing pieces coming back to him, a life that he didn’t know he missed until now. Richie hadn’t realize he had been so lonely, not when he had surround himself with faceless people, that is until he was here with those who truly matter, those who he could really see and could really see him. 

“Bev! Mike!” A voice came from the living room, followed by the slamming of the front door. 

“We are in the kitchen!” Beverly yelled, accepting a plate from Mike and placing before Scarlett. 

Richie could feel his mood change as his ex husband walked through the threshold, it was like a cold wash was poured over his head making him snap back into his pitiful reality. 

Eddie was dressed in his Sunday best, with a blue button down and tight snug fitting slacks. Daisy was in a yellow sundress, her curls pulled back into a long braid down to the small of her back. They were a matching pair, him and her, so perfectly put together. “Sorry we are late,” Eddie muttered, placing a bag on the counter top. “Daisy couldn’t find her left shoe.” 

“Sorry Daddy.” The little girl said, jumping onto the chair across from Richie and looking over to her father with doe eyes. 

“It’s fine.” Mike said from the stove, “You’re here now.” 

“Right,” Eddie nodded, glancing over to Richie as if debating on his next words. “Well the seminar starts at eleven, so I’ll try to get away early so you don’t have to watch Daisy all day long.” 

“Oh stop it.” Beverly shot back, rolling her eyes. “Stop acting like you’re well behaved daughter is a burden, we love having her.” 

“Yeah we are going to the Zoo!” Scarlett half shouted, half shrieked, making Daisy perk up in her chair. “Mommy said if we are good we could get something from gift store!” 

“Oh really?” Eddie asked, eyeing his friends. “That sounds fun.” 

“Yep!” Eli replied, his mouth full of food. 

Mike’s next plate hovered above Daisy for a moment, giving enough time for Eddie stop him. “Don’t you dare feed her that, she’s already ate breakfast.” 

Daisy pouted “But Daddy-” 

“Nuh-huh, last time you ate Mike’s ‘special breakfast’ you had a sugar rush all day.” Eddie nipped, glaring at an all too guilty Mike. “You ate at home okay? No pancakes.” 

The little girl stuck out her lip in protest, crossing her arms and pouting with a slump. Richie couldn’t help but smile at the sight, reminding him of Eddie himself when anyone contradicted him. It was adorable, maybe even more so now that the tables had turned and Eddie was receiving the blunt end of the stick. 

“Right, well now that I’m the bad guy I better get going. I’m supposed to meet Stan at the university before I meet the rest of the panel.” Eddie said, rolling his eyes and moving to his daughter and kissing her grumpy little head. “Be good baby girl. I love you.” Daisy muttered out an ‘I love you too’ in an annoyed little voice. Eddie smiled, waving to Scarlett and Eli and adding “Bye wonder twins, keep it cool.” The two smiled, “And Richie-” pause, unnerving look that made Richie’s spine shiver. “Nice underwear, glad to see some things don’t change.” 

Richie could feel his face fluster, suddenly embarrassed by his lack of attire. This didn’t seem to bother Eddie who only chuckled, patting Richie’s shoulder as he passed by-branding his tender flesh. The trashmouth wanted to say something, anything but nothing came except for Beverly’s voice, catching Eddie before he could make his escape. “Hey Eddie!” 

“Yeah?” 

“I was thinking we could get together tonight, you know since all of the loser are in the same city for once and it has literally been a lifetime since we’ve just hung out.” It was rehearsed, clearly something Beverly had gone over with her husband using different tones and plot points. “Ben and Mike are on board, and I’m assuming so is Richie-” There was no room for the trashmouth to oppose or approve before she kept going. “-And the kids would love spending some extra time with each other so yeah. What do you say?” 

It was like someone had slapped Eddie in the face with a cold fish, his mouth hanging open in surprise. “I-uh-I don’t know if-”

Mike was the one to chime in, “Come on, we can play that horrible game that we used to back in highschool and I know for a fact Ben has an amazing stash of imported liquor. It’ll be fun.” 

Eddie shook his head, glancing over to Richie who was unapologetically staring right back. “H-have you talked to Stan?” 

“No.” Beverly answered a little too sharply. 

“Well ask him first, and then we can talk.” 

“But you know what he’s gonna say Eddie, I can’t ask him until you agree and-”

“Ask him first.” Eddie nipped, clearly flustered by the ambush and fed up with the entire conversation. “Get him on board and I’ll stop by.” 

Mike sighed, “Eddie-”

“I’m going to be late.” Eddie said, turning heel and walking away from his family. “Love you guys, have fun at the zoo.” 

The door was slammed on his way out, an indication of how it all had really went. Richie slumped a little, disappointed that Eddie was upset at the idea of spending time with the Losers, him especially. “How in the hell are you going to get Stan to agree to come tonight?” Mike asked, placing a overfilled plate in front of Daisy, who intern thanked him with excited gasp. 

“Patty, that’s how.” 

Richie wanted to ask why Patty but he figured he better not, there was much for him to learn and sometimes learning by watching was the best option. The kids talked amongst themselves, mostly about the animals at the zoo but the subject of the food came up every now and then. Once they were done, the kids were sent to wash up and get ready for the zoo while the adults cleaned up. 

“You’re coming right?” Beverly asked as she handed Richie a dirty dish while he was elbow deep in suds. “Scarlett and Eli would love for you to tag along to the zoo with us.” 

“I don’t know.” Richie replied honestly, looking over his shoulder to make sure there weren’t curious ears around. “I don’t think Eds would appreciate me spending time with Daisy.” 

“Don’t worry about him.” Beverly assured, “He’s just warming up to the idea of having you around again. It’ll be fine Rich, I promise.” 

Beverly smiled, confident with her words. 

Richie however, was not so sure.


	7. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to 100% edit this so please proceed with caution.

Eddie was late.

And goddamn did he have to hear about it.

“All I’m saying is nine o’clock means nine o’clock.” Stan muttered as he handed Eddie his already cold coffee, unapologetic for its temperature. “We’ve been sitting here like a couple of weird old people on a college campus.” 

“I didn’t think we looked weird.” Ben interjected, scrunching up his face. “You’re literally a professor here.” 

Stan waved this off, “What’s got you nearly an hour late anyways huh?” 

“Daisy couldn’t find her shoes.” He explained, chugging down the caffeine like it was a godsend. “Then I got cornered this morning by Bev and Mike wanting to have a little Loser’s Club reunion.” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I got that phone call from the wife just before you got here.” Stan sounded just as annoyed as Eddie felt, both of them having a jaded experience with these types of things. “Did you know anything about this Ben?” 

Ben nearly shrank to the floor. “Beverly may have mentioned it” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and Stan slapped his guest lecturer on the arm, huffing loudly. “Jesus Ben, give a guy a little warning would ya?” 

“Sorry,” He muttered, shrugging off his friends dirty looks. “You know that I’m still worried about the whole thing but Beverly is convinced that things are different, that you know who is different.” 

“Who Voldemort?” Stan asked. 

Eddie snorted, only slightly amused by Ben’s subtle attempts to keep the trashmouths name out of his mouth. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen this coming, because Eddie did. Richie brought on a new chapter in the Losers Club, one that he had thought to be closed shortly after his divorce. Richie was well-for a lack of better terms-eliminated from the group due to his chaotic behavior. Now though, it was like the old trashmouth was back from the grave. Sobriety looked good on him, and it was enough for Beverly, Bill and Patty to accept him with wide open arms. The remainder of the group-Stan, Ben, Mike, Audra and himself-were admit on waiting this out. The past hurt, and nothing stung like Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier.

“Harharhar.” Ben rolled his eyes. “I’m serious, you saw how he was with the kids at the party. Richie is back, the real Richie.” 

“What the one with three trips to rehab and a sex tape under his belt?” Stan hissed too sharply. “If you put a suit on a shark, it’s still a shark.” 

“Alright that’s not nice.” Eddie interjected, unable to help himself. “He’s actually trying.” 

“Wh-Are you defending him?” Stan reared back, shocked. “This is the same man who-”

“I know.” Eddie sighed, nervously tapping his finger on the side of the cup. “I know everything he’s ever done Stan, it’s Richie for god sake and that’s just it-this is Richie. After all that’s happened, after everything we’ve been put through he is our Richie.” My Richie, he thought to himself, making his stomach knot and pushing back an emotion that gnawed at his throat. “We have to give him the benefit of the doubt.” 

“He’s your ex-husband Eddie.” Stan said, his tone softened. “This isn’t fair to you.” 

Maybe it wasn’t, maybe he should have just shut this down right then and there because even though Beverly and Bill were interfering they would stop the moment he voiced any kind of displeasure. But there was something about seeing him again, his sharp features and untamed curls, that made Eddie want to fall all over again. Even if it hurts, even if it was the most painful thing he has ever done-he would accept Richie into his bed and into his life one more time. There was a gaping wound in Eddie’s chest that began to bleed the moment Richie walked into that wedding. The only thing that kept him grounded was his daughter and the undying need to keep her life as stable as possible. 

“Eddie.” Stan whispered, placing a gentle hand on top of his arm, thus pulling him back into reality. “You don’t have to do this, any of this. Richie left us, you stayed. We all agree you are the priority. You have a life now, you have Daisy just say the word and it’s done.” 

Eddie shook his head, dissolving the fuzz that had began to grow there. “I’ll be fine.” Stan looked unconvinced, and Ben looked concerned. They knew-just like all of them did-that Eddie was helpless when it came to Richie. Even now, as a grown adult he would rather be uncomfortable in his own skin than have Richie kicked back out of the group. Placing his hand atop of Stan’s he forced a smile, “I promise.” 

Except Eddie had no faith in that promise whatsoever. 

\----

“You’re fairing rather well, much better than I thought.” 

Richie rolled his eyes, scoffing at his friend as they took a seat on the free bench just across from where the kids had ran off to. The playground was decorated in a mixture of different colors, most resembling animal hyde and it was so fucking packed. Kids screamed, parents yelled and it took all of Richie’s strength not to pull his hair out. “I feel really out of shape.” He complained, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling the tight muscles cry. “When did giving piggyback rides get so hard? I used to be able to carry Eddie all the way to the quarry!” 

“Well for one, we aren't sixteen anymore.” Mike jabbed, smirking. “And those twins can start to get heavy after two of three turns. I’m just glad it’s you and not me.” 

Richie bit back most of his disgust, letting a single finger slip in response. Mike laughed, shaking his head and looking over to where Beverly was waiting in line for concessions. “Scarlett and Eli really took a liking to you, they are testing their limits. If you keep giving in to every whim, you are going to throw out your back.” This made the trashmouth smirk, amused with the fact that he was actually kinda okay with fucking up his back if it meant those two little rascals enjoyed their Uncle Richie. After all, he was making up for lost time here. 

It had been a good day, a great one even. The zoo was busy but they made great time with Beverly’s hard schedule. Mike was right, the Hanscom twins took to him like fish take to water, hanging on his every word and wanting to show him every rock and blade of grass. It made him feel welcomed, wanted even. The only thing was, Daisy hadn’t warmed up to the idea. She spent her time by Mike and Beverly, never wanting to interact with Richie directly. It was weird, having her go from how she was at the wedding to this shy little thing who refused to speak more than three words to him. 

This didn’t sit well with the trashmouth. 

“Can I ask you something?” Richie blurted, taking Mike by surprise. 

“Sure, what’s up?” 

Richie looked over to the kids who were running up and down the steps of the jungle gym, shouting over one another. “Uh-I know this is going to sound pathetic but does Daisy not like me or something? She’s been kind of-uh-avoiding me? Is that normal for her? Do you think Eddie told her-” 

Mike shook his head, holding up his hand to stop Richie mid sentence. “Daisy just hasn’t made her decision yet.” 

Richie blinked, “What?” 

“The thing about bug is that she is very picky on who she lets in. When you met her at the wedding you were a stranger, a sad stranger that she wanted to help but now you are entering another part of her life, a more private part. She will watch you, try and figure you out before she decides on if she likes you or not.” 

Daisy wasn’t convinced, just like some of the other Losers. It was only right that Eddie’s daughter was just as cautious as him. It kind of had a pinch to it, but it made sense considering. Richie wanted her to like him, maybe a little more than the other two. If he was honest with himself-which he rarely was-it was important to him that she liked him, so much so that it made him feel sick to his stomach. “How long does that usually take?” Richie asked, trying not to let the urgency touch his tone. 

“It took Audra two months to gain her trust.” Mike confessed, “Some of my girlfriends she never warmed up to. It all depends on her.” 

Just then there was a high pitched cry that was thrown towards them, making both Mike and Richie turn in time to see Daisy roll over onto her back and look up to a much bigger girl who seemingly towered over her. That was enough to make Richie jump up and bolt towards the growing group of children including Scarlett who pushed against the bully’s shoulders, forcing her to take a step back. Instinctively he scooped up Daisy into his arms, the need to protect growing in his bones as she adjusted to the new position. She was crying, nuzzling against him in search for some kind of comfort that he immediately gave-rubbing her back and shushing the frantic child. 

“What is going on here?” Mike asked, grabbing Scarlett and forcing her to his side. 

“Karen was making fun of Daisy because she was adopted and got mad when Daisy said that she was just made because her daddy got to pick her but Karen’s parents were stuck with her.” Eli explained, appearing beside Mike and looking up to him with wide, frantic eyes. “When Daisy turned to leave Karen pushed her down. Hard.” 

“She hurt her knee.” Scarlet growled, still seething under Mike’s touch. “She’s bleeding Uncle Richie.” 

Richie nodded, tightening his grip on Daisy. Never in his life has Richie wanted to punch a child, but right then and now he was close to it. Karen was a big girl, at least twice the size of little Daisy, it wasn’t a fair fight. And to make fun of her just because of who her father was? Bullshit. Richie’s thoughts were clouded, his anger like bile in his throat. Daisy's sobs were slowing but they still threw fuel onto his growing flame. Mike must have sensed it, or something close to it because he tilted his head back towards the bench, signaling Richie to take Daisy and leave so he could solve this. 

And Richie was thankful. 

He took in a deep breath to calm himself placing the little girl onto the bench, allowing her to unwrap her arms from his neck and wipe at her puffy eyes. Keeling down in front of her he faked a smile, reminding himself to keep calm and collected. “Are you okay?” He asked, earning a small head nod from the little girl, her red face making his heart clench. “Alright, where are you bleeding?” 

Daisy pointed to her knee where a small trickle of blood trailed down towards her ankle. It was a tiny little cut, but to Richie it might as well have been gushing his heart tightening at the sight. Gently he brushed off the gravel, careful not to cause too much pain.Daisy didn’t even flinch, too focused on watching Richie with intent. “You know what? I think I have a bandaid-” Richie paused, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket and opening it. “Yep right here.” As he began to unpackage the cartoon band aid he added, “You know it was actually your dad who made me start carrying these, I was always falling down and hurting myself and he told me that he couldn’t always be there to patch me up.” His voice was smooth, his touch tender as he placed put on the bandage. “So I started keeping bandaids in my wallet just to make him happy.” 

Richie looked up to those doe eyes that stared right back at him, feeling a familiar sense of comfort in them. He was sure that Mike was done defusing the situation by now but he didn’t want to be tapped out. This was important, Daisy was important and he needed to make sure she was okay. “There. Is that better?” He asked, rubbing a reassuring thumb over the wound. Daisy nodded, offering up a small smile. 

“Look at that, Doctor Richie.” Beverly’s voice cut in, pulling Richie’s focus away. “That’s so cute.” She teased. Swallowing down the emotion that threatened to kill, Richie laughed and stood allowing Daisy to run back towards Scarlett and Eli who were waiting for her on the swings. Richie wanted desperately to follow, to make sure that she was going to be alright but fought against it reminding himself that it wasn’t his place. 

Richie didn’t know it then but it was in those moments that Daisy had made her decision.


End file.
